noobscraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Server Rules
NEW OFFICIAL NOOBSCRAFT SERVER RULES 1) NO HACKING If you are found using any kind of hack from an x-ray texture pack to a fly mod you will be punished. Any modifications to your game that give you an advantage over other players is classed as hacking and or exploiting. This rule also includes exploitation of in-game bugs and game mechanics, including those of third party modifications. 2) NO EXPLOITING Finding a bug in the game and not reporting it is against the rules however you won't be banned for finding a bug, but if you don't report it we will have to take further action. 3) NO SCAMMING OR ADVERTISEMENT You should not use Noobscraft's services for commercial gain. Promotion of other servers is unacceptable. Advertising is defined as sending Ip's but is not limited to this. Scamming is also disallowed. Stealing someone’s in-game currency or items is unfair, you will be punished appropriately if you 'scam' a player. 4) NO SPAMMING OR BAD LANGUAGE We do not accept bad language in any shape or form, We also do not accept racism, discrimination, and harassment. You are expected to speak politely and maturely in the chat. Also for Moderation purposes we do not accept any other language than English in Global chat, however this doesn't apply in /msg or Local chat. Spamming is defined as but not limited to 'Sending Pointless Annoying Messages' it also includes sending several of the same message for no reason, excessive use of *'s or symbols can also be seen as spamming/swearing as they can be mistaken for swear/cuss words due to our language filters. 5) NO GRIEFING Ruining other peoples hard work is a big No, if you are found griefing blocks that don't belong to you, or you don't have permission to break/use you will be punished. Griefing is very disrespectful and is frowned upon in the Noobscraft community. 6) NO STEALING Like griefing, theft is not allowed. Stealing other people’s property is against our rules and you will be punished accordingly. Item protection plugins are implemented into the server so that your items can't be stolen. 7) RESPECT ALL PLAYERS AND STAFF MEMBERS Respect is one of the main aspects of our community, all of our players should treat each-other with respect, and how they would want to be treated, this also applies to Staff members, you must give Staff members the utmost respect when they are dealing with problems. If you do not respect players and or staff you will be punished or even removed. Even if players are disrespecting you, do not disrespect them back, inform a staff member or make a report. You must respect staff members, as they respect you as members, if you have any opinions or questions about something, please speak to a Moderator privately instead of speaking about it publicly and causing an argument - this also applies to staff members. These are the official Noobstown rules. Failure to follow these rules will cause sanctions to your account. When accepting the Registration agreement you agree to abide by these rules. Please be aware that you must also abide by further rules regarding Minecraft accounts at: http://www.noobscraft.com/server-announcements/minecraft-accounts/ If you were looking for the Forum Rules please click here. -Waterworth, server administrator